Hidden In The Shadows
by SVU4life1127
Summary: Trying to take down a major sex trafficking ring comes close to impossible but after Olivia is taken by the ring leaders and members of the SVU team had been threatened things get real. Who will make it out alive? Will Amanda and Nick fix their relationship? Will Elliot ever find Olivia and meet his child? Does the new guy know more than he's letting on? Find out! & Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry the first chapter is bad. My first chapters are always bad but I needed to get to the point. Please review. I need opinions on this. Thanks!**

The team were working long and hard on their latest case and it was getting tedious. They were trying and mostly failing to track a major sex trafficking ring. Olivia hadn't slept in days and everyone was pretty tense. Amanda and Nick were fighting as per usual.

Everything seemed normal until Olivia told Elliot she was pregnant. From there the whole day was about to change. Elliot had insisted she go home to rest, he had always been protective but even more so now that he found out she was expecting. She was only 3 weeks along and didn't have to go on desk duty yet but Elliot was concerned for her safety. That was his first mistake.

In the cribs Nick and Amanda were still going at it. "You know what?! I'm done. I'm done with all of your shit" Amanda yelled tearfully.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Nick yelled back. Fin had finally had enough and walked in. "Could you keep it down the whole squad can hear you" he said a little agitated from lack of sleep.

"Stay out of it" Nick said angrily.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're screaming" Fin said before walking off annoyed. He couldn't deal with this today.

Meanwhile Olivia was at home cooking dinner for her and Elliot. She didn't like feeling useless so she kept herself busy. While she was washing up she heard the front door open. She didn't pay too much attention. She just thought Elliot got out of work early... She couldn't have been more wrong. She ignored the nervous feeling she felt until she felt a gun press to the back of her head. She slowly turned around to face a man she vaguely recognised. She felt his gaze on her and felt scared.. Not for herself, but for her child. Her first instinct was to run. So she did but she knew it was a stupid idea. She got to the bathroom and locked the door. She grabbed her phone and dialed the first number that came to mind in her time of panic.

Elliot had his phone on silent and didn't realise that Olivia was desperately trying to call him. It went to voicemail and her heart shattered. She knew he would never get there in time. "El please pick up. There's someone in the house" she said shakily. Olivia screamed and there was a loud bang before the line died.

Elliot was just heading home when he noticed all the calls. He played the voicemail and fear came over him. He rushed home and the door was left open. He slowly walked in. The place was a mess and he knew she must've put up a fight. What frightened him the most was the blood. There was a lot of it. He just prayed it wasn't all Olivia's. He clung to the hope that she was still there even though he knew she wasn't. He rushed back to the squad room, hardly able to breathe. His whole world was talking apart in a matter of minutes his life had changed. He ran into the squad room rambling on about what had just happened.

"Elliot are you OK...?" Amamda asked concerned.

"No... Someone took her. She's gone. Olivia's gone" he said handing her his phone.

Cragen, IAB, 1PP and even some FBI agents got involved in the case immediately, along with the anti terrorist unit and the homicide unit. Although SVU deals with kidnapping cases IAB said it was a conflict of interest and would effect their judgement. They had no idea how deep things were going to go...


	2. Chapter 2 Taunted

Elliot felt guilty. In his eyes this was his fault. Olivia was everything to him. She was carrying his child and all that was being taken away. Of course everyone was trying to tell him it would be OK. But it wasn't OK. They just didn't understand and it frustrated him. He couldn't even go back to his home. Not that he ever spent much time there.

He didn't seem to realise he wasn't the only one struggling with this. Despite their rocky start Olivia and Amanda had gotten close. They confided in each other and Amanda had told her things she had never spoken of. They talked a lot. Especially during thie past few weeks before Olivia was taken. Amanda was worried. Her relationship with Nick was going downhill. Way downhill. She was crying in silence on a bunk in the cribs when Nick walked in and sat beside her.

"Hey..." he said softly as he gently pulled her close. He knew she needed the support just as much as Elliot but he also knew that her sadness was partly his fault. "Amanda... I'm sorry. I know I haven't been fair to you and I know this is really hard on you. You talked to Liv a lot and I know I should've supported you. She did a better job of helping you through things than I did but I'm here now and I want to help you through this. This was like a wake up call. I'd die if I lost you and especially if I knew I was making you miserable" he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You don't make me miserable. I love you. We've just had some hard times" she replied before hugging him tightly. She needed him now more than ever.

Weeks went by and soon. Weeks turned to months. Each second passing by in slow motion. Until they caught a case that changed things. It really changed things.

A couple out sailing saw men dump a cooler into the river. The woman noticed almost immediately that it was covered in blood. They sailed over to it and her husband heaved it out of the water. He could hear faint sobs and he opened it revealing a small baby boy. He was completely naked and clearly freezing. They also found some bloodied clothes and immediately called the police. Of course SVU was involved.

Elliot wasn't at the crime scene. He hadn't been at work for awhile now. He was starting to develop a drinking problem and rarely did anything anymore. He was asleep on the couch when he got a call. A call he certainly was not expecting.

He drove to the hospital and Melinda was there surprisingly. Elliot was afraid they had found Olivia floating in the Hudson river somewhere but he tried to be hopeful. She walked to him. "I have some news. We found your son... He was left for dead in a cooler... But a couple saw the cooler and saved his life. Olivia's clothes from the day she was taken were also in the cooler. I ran the DNA and the blood we found is hers... Someone's taunting you..."

Elliot didn't need to hear anymore. He ran to room 201 where he met his son for the first time. A nurse handed him to him. He looked down at the helpless infant. His cheeks were a scarlet red, he had big brown eyes just like Olivia but he resembled Elliot in every other aspect. He decided to name him Oliver. He was all he had left of Olivia and he was his last shred of hope. He knew now that Olivia was alive all this time. He just didn't know if that was a good thing...

Meanwhile Nick was getting home. He walked in and the house was a mess. He hurriedly looked around for Amanda. He found her laying on the floor, curled up in a ball. She was half naked lying on the floor. Nick knelt down beside her and gently took her in his arms. She jumped before realising it was him. She burroed her head in his chest and cried. "They r-raped me. They raped me" she kept repeating over and over as her tears soaked through his shirt. He didn't need to ask who "they" were because he already knew. He knew that the people doing this had an agenda. They were going to take the squad down. One by one...

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews I love getting your opinions so let me know what you think should happen next?! I'll be adding Carisi in soon btw thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3 Officer Down

She awoke with a Joly. "Get up" a harsh voice spoke. Her eyes fluttered open. At this stage she didn't want to live. She had given up hope, lost her strength. She was struggling and they knew it. She would die soon without medical attention but even though they have plenty of doctors on their payroll they wanted her to suffer. They wanted her to die a slow painful death because to them that's exactly what she deserved. To die on the cold hard floor of the cell they were keeping her in. Alone with no one by her side not even her baby boy who she wasn't even allowed to touch. He was whisked away after he was born.

The team weren't doing too good either. Elliot was struggling. Oliver was in and out of the hospital and he had to work double shifts just to pay the hospital bills. Amanda was suffering from a severe case of PTSD. She felt like the men who attacked her had taken something from her. She rarely spoke and half the time she would refuse to eat despite Nick's efforts. Some days she wouldn't even come to work, or get out of bed for that matter. Everything was just falling apart. Then. There was "the new guy" Dominic Carisi aka Sonny. Elliot didn't really like him but then again he never liked any of his "temporary" partners. No one understood him like Olivia. They didn't even need to speak to communicate. No one else in the squad room could understand the relationship they had. He would do anything to have that back again. Just to hold her in his arms once more. That's all he asked for but he knew his prayers wouldn't be answered. It was hopeless. So he thought that is but little did he know what was going to happen next...

Amanda finally came to work on time although Cragen recommended she go home. As usual. But for some reason she felt she had to stay. The day was pretty slow until she got a call. "Hello?" she asked, not thinking much of a little call.

"Amanda" Olivia replied shakily.

"Olivia? Where are you?" Amanda asked in shock. She put her phone on speaker and gestured for the others to join her.

"You have to come get me" Olivia replied completely ignoring her question.

"OK. But I need to know where you are first" Amanda said slowly.

"Just leave. I'll text you the address" she said quickly before hanging up. Amanda looked to Elliot for his opinion.

"It's a trap. Someone forced her to make that call" he stated seeming sure.

"And what if it's not?" Carisi chimed in.

"It doesn't make sense. She was scared yet the words she was using seemed to make her sound assured. Like it was scripted. Also every time she slipped up. She would correct herself immediately. Like someone was forcing her to. They're trying to get to us. Can't you guys see that?! They could've recorded that weeks ago. She could be dead by now!" Elliot yelled getting frustrated. He walked out angrily and Amanda went after him.

"Elliot wait!" she called as she ran after him. But once she got outside she was immediately shot. She fell to her knees and Elliot ran to her to stop the bleeding. Bystanders screamed and gasped in surprise. The team heard the gunshot and made their way outside. "We need a bus!" Elliot yelled up to them. Nick ran to Amanda while Fin radioed for help.

"Amanda hang in there OK the ambulance is on it's way" he said and Elliot stepped back to let him take over. Amanda looked up at him, her eyes were heavy and she felt weak but she was hanging on.

EMTs got there pretty soon and had managed to stabilise her. This was not going according to her enemy's plan. She was supposed to die. Now they would have to take things into their own hands...

 **Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and sorrryyy this is dragging. All will be revealed soon enough!**


	4. Chapter 4 She's Home

**IT'S REALLY SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. I'D APPRECIATE YOUR HELP THANKS!**

Elliot had been tracking the movements of the sex trafficking ring for months now. It had been weeks since Amanda died. Everything was falling apart and Elliot had given up all hope that he would ever see Olivia again. He wanted Oliver to know his mother, he had to so he could have closure but everyone had stopped searching. The case had gone cold. Oliver was getting older and got sick often so Elliot didn't have time to search anymore. He just had to except she was gone and never coming back.

Oliver was in hospital for the third time that week. Elliot was working overtime to pay the bills. It would be Oliver's first Christmas in a few weeks and Elliot wished Olivia could be there. He still clung to the hope that Olivia would come home but he knew that wouldn't happen. He focused on his work as much as he could. He stayed when the squad was quiet. One cold October night Elliot was in for something he was not expecting.

The elevator door opened and Olivia stumbled into the squad room, disorientated and confused. Elliot ran to her, unsure if this was a weird dream or a shocking reality. She was holding a sleeping child in her arms. "Liv?" Elliot asked softly, she jumped a little and backed away from him. "It's OK... It's me, Elliot" he said softly as he slowly walked to her. She looked up at him tearfully. .

"I killed him. I killed him" she cried over and over. Elliot held her close. "He took my baby and... And..." she got even more hysterical.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital" Elliot said unsure of what he could do.


	5. Chapter 5 Control

Once Olivia was given the all clear Elliot took her and her son home. Olivia told him his name's Kyle. It was one of the few things she said. Elliot took her to see Oliver who had finally come home from the hospital. It was nice and Elliot had comfort in knowing they were all OK. What he didn't know was that they weren't all OK...

Olivia sat on the couch holding her children close. She looked up at Elliot. "We have to find our baby gitl" she said softly. Elliot looked at her weirdly. He wasn't sure what her state of mind was. He couldn't be certain of the damage these creeps did. "What are you talking about?" he asked. The only way it'd be possible for her to have three children in the space of that amount of time would be if one of them had a twin. "They took her away. They kill the boys and keep the girls" she said tearfully and Elliot knew she knew what she was talking about. His heart shattered. "What do they do with the girls?" he asked softly. Olivia looked at him silently. Her eyes became dark, very cold but she never spoke another word. This was enough to give Elliot his answer so he stayed quiet. He walked to the kitchen and started making dinner. Olivia put the kids down for a nap and walked back in. Elliot put the plate in front of her at the table she looked up at him as if asking permission. He looked back at her a little confused. "Can I...?" she trailed off and Elliot's eyes filled with sadness. He realised now that their control on her was worse than he could possibly predict. "Of course you can... Liv you're home now. You don't have to be afraid. I promise I'm not going to hurt you and I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again"

Nick took time off work. Two new detectives would be joining the squad anyway so they were far from short staffed. Amanda's death hit him hard. Even more so when he found out she was pregnant. That's two lives lost. His world was completely destroyed. He was facing the barrel of his gun when there was a knock on the door. Olivia was standing there. "I'm so sorry Nick" she said tearfully.

"It wasn't your fault" he spoke softly not knowing what he was about to hear would change his response.

"Yes it is. They asked me to pick a member of the team to kill... I was drugged I.. I didn't know what I was saying. I just said her name. I didn't know.. I'm... I'm so sorry" she held back her tears. Nick's eyes turned cold.

"This was all your fault!" he yelled, his anger took hold of him.

"Nick I didn't mean it. I. . I'm sorry" she couldn't keep her tears in any longer. She began to cry but Nick felt no pity for her. He blacked out. Then he did something he would never do. He hit her hard then again and again. She fell to the floor and still he hit her over and over. Once he'd calmed down he had realised what he'd done. "No... No .. No!" He picked her up, she was motionless. He shook her lightly "Liv wake up. Please wake up" he said as tears began to form in his eyes. "Don't do this to me. Come on. Wake up!" he yelled but still nothing...

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please lemme know what you think. Thanks so much for the reviews so far I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Search

**Sorry if there's typos. I rushed it. Hope you enjoy though! Lemme know what you think**

Nick was panicking he knew what Elliot would do if he found out. So he had to cover it up. Make it look like this was revenge. He just needed it to be convincing. That was the hardest part. He carried her to his car and drove around the city in a panic. He was as good as dead he kept thinking to himself. He pulled up and stared back at Olivia who still hadn't awoken.

It had been hours now and Elliot still hadn't heard from Olivia. He started to get concerned. He tried calling her. It rang for a bit but there was no answer. This worried him. She was only supposed to be gone an hour not 4 hours. He tried calling Cragen but he hadn't heard from her. He called everyone even Nick but there was no sign of her. No one had seen her. After what happened Elliot didn't want to take any chances. So they all went out and started searching. Nick searched everywhere he knew she wasn't. He had an uneasy feeling but he tried to hide it. He knew if Elliot find out he would kill him. Then he heard the words he was dreading but also hoping for. "Hey! I found her we need medics over here now!" Fin yelled and Elliot immediately ran to his side.

He looked down at her. She was motionless, he picked her up and held her in his arms. She was breathing but she didn't seem alive, the colour had gone from her face leaving her pale faced and she was freezing. Elliot took off his coat and put it around her trying to warm her up. Nick watched him, that pained look on his face. That fearfulness as he trembled holding her close. It was all too much.

They got to the hospital and Olivia's put on life support. Elliot was a wreck and all Nick could think of was what a huge mistake he had made.

He walked into her room and stood by the door. Ellliot looked over at him. "When I find the sick son of a bitch who did this to her. He's gonna pay. I'll kill him" he said coldly. This made Nick feel uneasy.

"What about internal affairs?' he asked trying to hide the shakiness from his voice.

"IAB? Screw them. You know what I'm done. Fuck Tucker, fuck 1PP. Liv's been through enough shit and she deserves justice one way or another" Elliot said, becoming angry.

He confided in Nick which made Nick even more scared. He left and went to the precinct. He couldn't deal with it anymore. He walked up to a homicide detective. "I have information on an assault... But the victim could die and .. The perp... Still hasn't confessed. She's an SVU detective so they... We... Can't investigate. I'll explain everything but I want witness protection" he stated. Once he was told he couldn't be given that unless they had the case. He left what he didn't realise was that he had just put himself on the prime suspect list. The truth was going to come out eventually and there was a lot he didn't know even about Amanda's death...


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions and Returns

The room seemed quiet at first, Elliot was sleeping on the chai by Olivia's bed. Suddenly her heart monitor started beeping louder and faster. Elliot jumped up. He ran out of the room. "I NEED A DOCTOR!" he yelled and doctors and nurses were already rushing to the room. .

"You're being charged with murder Mr. Amaro" a detective said sitting across from him.

"What? She's... She's dead?" Nick asked shakily.

"Yes. She died this morning" he explained. Now technically he was telling the truth. Olivia had died that morning in the emergency room but luckily she was resuscitated. His lie though was enough to make him snap.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her" he said shakily. "She told me it was her fault Amanda died. I just lost it and started hitting her over and over until... Until I realised what I'd done... I tried to cover it up. I took her to the park and left her there. But I'd rather go to prison than have Elliot find out and beat the shit out of me" Nick said quite honestly.

"Well Mr. Stabler has already been notified of your arrest and until we get solid evidence you're free to go. We have your passport and port authority are notified not to let you leave. So. You can go" the detective smiled. Nick knew Elliot had something to do with it. Otherwise he wouldn't be left go that easily. He went home feeling paranoid. What would Elliot do to him? He was too afraid to even think about it.

Meanwhile at the hospital Olivia was trying to stop him from doing tbwy very same thing. "El it's OK. The police are arresting him. It's gonna be OK" she spoke softly holding his hand. "I need you here with me" she said looking up at him. Her words weren't enough to change his mind thought. He was furious he wanted revenge and he wasn't thinking of the consequences. He stood up. "That sick son of a bitch I swear I'll kill him! He's dead when I get my hands on him!" he stormed out of the room. He bumped into a woman he vaguely recognised to be.. Amanda. He was so focused on killing Nick that it never clicked in his mind. He left and Amanda walked to Olivia's room standing in the doorway. Olivia's eyes widened but before she could speak Amanda cut her off. "I need your help..."

 **So I've been really sick i also have exams coming up so this chapter is short and messy. I didn't edit it sorry. Could you let me know if you want me to continue if not I won't waste me time on s story people don't wanna read. Thanks for reading this far!**


	8. Chapter 8 Reunited

A nurse went to check on Olivia but when she walked in she was gone. Her IVs had been ripped out her bed was a mess. Something serious was going on.

"Just tell me where they took you!" Amanda yelled frustrated and Olivia remained silent. "Olivia they have my baby girl. Please" she said tearfully.

"She's not your baby girl anymore. She's theirs. You're never getting her back. And if you do she still won't be yours" Olivia said with sadness in her eyes.

"Olivia snap out of this! You escaped. You're here. That takes courage. So stop underestimating yourself. You're alive. You survived everything they put you through. I know. It's hard. But do you really want another little girl to go through what you did?" When she said this Olivia began to cry.

"My daughter. I didn't get to hold her or name her. They... They made me watch while... They r-raped her" she cried and now Amanda didn't just want her daughter back. She wanted revenge for Olivia and her daughter.

Once they finally found the warehouse Olivia showed Amanda where the babies and young children were kept. She knew exactly what time they could sneak in. But it wasn't that easy. There were people on watch In case anyone tried to escape. They waited for hours until one of the men had fallen asleep. They then got into the room. There were many babies and young toddlers, Amanda started the search as did Olivia. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a young baby girl crawl up to her. She looked at her with tears in her eyes before picking her up and holding her close. Amanda looked at her and smiled sadly. Her baby wasn't there. Olivia knew what that meant. She had either been bought or killed. She walked out sadly and Olivia followed. They ran to the car. The small little girl began to cry. Olivia didn't know what to do. How to calm her. She hadn't even official named her and she wasn't planning to without Elliot. They hadn't discussed it much.

At the thought of all that Olivia began to cry herself. She didn't know how to comfort her own child. Then the car fell silent. Amanda parked outside of the hospital and Olivia got out shakily. Amanda looked at her. "Liv are you OK?" she asked and didn't get an answer as Olivia had collapsed falling backwards as she clutched her baby tightly. Amanda drove off quickly in tears. She was afraid. She couldn't be caught. She could be arrested for kidnapping.

Doctors rushed to Olivia as the baby screamed and cried. They took them both inside immediately. By the time Elliot had returned to the hospital Olivia was in critical condition. He felt like an idiot now going after Nick. He should've been there to protect her. But it's when the doctors handed him his daughter for the first time he knew exactly why she left.

 **Sorrryyyy I know it's been a long time since I updated and it's short. I was in a rush! I wanna know if you guys still like this story and want me to update if not I won't so please review your thoughts and questions. I'll be updating my other stories too. On here and on wattpad THANKS FOR READING! ❤️❤️❤️**


	9. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
